


Wrong, But Right

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allison sleeps with stiles<br/>(Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong, But Right

Allison knows it’s wrong, but she just can’t stop. She has Scott, but when Stiles looks at her…she burns. 

Her whole body gets hot and she just wants to jump him. 

Right now, their laying on Stiles’s bed and Stiles hand is cupping her naked chest and she’s mewling in his ear and gasping when he finally slides home inside her. 

It’s like their one, as they move in sync and she doesn’t have to worry that he’ll shift and hurt her. 

No, she can dig her nails into his shoulders, and bite his earlobe and moan, and just let herself go without having to be careful or be scared for her life. 

Stiles makes her heat up, and he makes her feel like she’s really the only person that matters, and that will ever matter and she knows it’s really probably not true. 

Because Stiles loves Lydia, and always will. 

But when Allison and Stiles are here, like this, making love…nothing can ruin it. It’s not awkward, or scary…it’s right. It’s right because maybe their meant to be, someday. 

Maybe not now, but some day.

They both moan out as the reach their climaxes and oh god, it’s so amazing and earth shattering that they cling to each other and won’t let go.


End file.
